Gijinka Woods
by Tales the Fox
Summary: Pokemon Gijinka are everywhere, this is true. Humans dont intrude in these cursed woods theylive in. Unfortunately, Gijinka, like so many other creatures, have their share of preditors. If a gijinka sees a fellow giji being preyed apon, they leave it alone... Or do they?


**So I've had this idea planned out for awhile now. I planned this and wrote it a year ago today. And I'm just NOW getting around to posting it. As of now, this is only a one-shot sort of thing, but I may back it into a chapter story IF people like it. But we'll see what happens, huh? **

**Anyway, enjoy guys!**

**XXX**

The small Eevee Gijinka ran as fast as her tiny legs would allow her to go. Her breaths came out as loud pants. Her legs hurt. How long had it been? How long had it been since she had begun running from that _monster_?

A week? A month? _Months_ even?

She didn't know, and the three moon old fox-like Pokemon Gijinka didn't care. All she cared about was escaping the Pokemon that was trying to make a meal out of her.

"You are _mine _Vixie! All mine!" the cruel voice laughed behind her. "There is no escaping fate!"

The Eevee Gijinka, now known as Vixie, ran faster. Her little heart being like a drum against her chest. Her eyes were shut tightly as fear gripped her.

_I-I don't wanna be eaten! _she thought.

A large shadow fell over her, making the Normal-type look up. Her brown eyes widened in fear, and she let out a scream.

XXX

The Pikachu Gijinka was walking through the forest, some apples and berries in his hands. The young Gijinka was happy. Today was one of the better hunting days.

He had found food. Some water.. And a shelter even.

He was in the clear for now.

His ears perked up when he heard a sound... The sound of a scream? His eyes widened.

"Someone's in trouble!" he gasped.

The young Electric-type went to see what was going on. He saw a very young looking Eevee Gijinka going to be eaten. The Pokemon that was about to eat the young Eevee, he had no idea what it was. He had never seen a Pokemon like it before. Now, normally if one was about to ate, others would had walked on. Not caring.

Not this one.

The young Pikachu Gijinka used Iron Tail on that Pokemon that was about to eat the Normal-type one.

"Back off."

The snarling Charmandoom turned it eyes to him and clutched the Eevee closer, licking her face and throat with his tongue.

"NO! Eevee MINE! Go find your own food! MINE!"

The tiny thing cried hard and squirmed against the preditor, whimpering as his teeth bit her chest and screeming as he began to eat to her heart.

"I already have my food," the Electric-type snorted. "That Eevee isn't your food."

Another Iron Tail hit the Charmandoom, making it dropped the Eevee. The Pikachu grabbed her and took off somewhere safe with the small thing, ignoring the evil Pokemon's cries that he could get pay-back on him for stealing his dinner.

He set her down and found some leaves and wrapped them together around the wounds the Pokemon had gave her, to try and stop the bleeding.

She screeched and curled up into a small ball, whimpering and trembling in fear. "No hurt me! Eat me fast, but don't hurt Vixie!"

The Pikachu Gijinka stared at her, his eyes wide. Did she really think he was going to hurt or eat her after saving her life? It seemed like it.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you eat you," he told her.

"Promise Mister? What is Master's name?" she asked, looking up at him with her large brown eyes.

The Electric-type Gijinka smiled. "I promise. My name is Thunder. What's your's?"

"Her name.. Call her Vixie."

"That's your name?"

"Yes. That is her name," she replied.

He chuckled slightly at that, as odd as it sounded. "Well, that's a fine name."

"Master is pleased?" she asked, tail swishing.

The Pikachu Gijinka noticed that this Eevee Gijinka had a mark on her neck, and he was saddened. That mark was a slave mark. He had heard of the Eevee slavers, and they broke thousands of Eevee, Gijinka or not.

"Yes.. But.. None of this 'Master' stuff. Just call me Thunder," the Pikachu Gijinka said, flicking one of his large ears, looking at the Eevee.

"It will be very hard," Vixie whispered.

Thunder frowned and let out a small sigh. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Vixie must go with Master now." she said, licking her wound.

"Well, I can't just leave you alone," the Electric-type told her. "So, you can come.."

Ears down respectfully, the tiny Gijinka crawled next to Thjunder, purring. The Pikachu Gijinka blinked. He wasn't use to something like this, and pat her on the head. He picked up the young Gijinka and headed back to where he stayed at.

"Where does Master live?" Vixie asked.

"I live in a little hut not too far from here," he replied. "I think you'll like it there."

The Eevee frowned slightly. "Okay, if Master says so..."

"What's wrong?" Thunder asked her. "You sound sad."

"It's just.. Vixie has never been wanted before."

His eyes widened a bit in surprise at this. Never? No one wanted this sweet little Pokemon? Did that mean she was all alone before he had saved her from that Pokemon?

"Never?"

"Never," she repeated.

Thunder smiled big and pat the Vixie on her head. "Well, now you are! You and I will be friends. How does that sound?"

"You mean it, Master?"

"I do. Now, come on. Let's go home."

"Okay!" Vixie chuckled, sounding much happier now.

Smiling, Thunder carried the Eevee Gijinka back to his house, wondering what sorts of adventures laid ahead for the two of them.


End file.
